


（鹰佐/水佐/重佐/香佐）窗台上的矮牵牛

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Summary: 鹰小队三位a(含女攻）×佐助o
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Uchiha Sasuke, Karin/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Jyuugo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	（鹰佐/水佐/重佐/香佐）窗台上的矮牵牛

香燐弓着身子趴在门边，一只眼像快掉出来似的直往里边瞅。他们新落脚的这家客栈看上去有些年头了，房间门并不能很好地关上，留下的一道细细的缝正好方便了她的动作。

佐助正在里面背对着她抚慰自己。他白玉雕成般的身体线条原本是利落且干练的，可伴随着肩膀的一起一伏而不断流出的汗水却浸透了这份冷淡，仿佛将融未融的冰雪、被露水沾湿的雪莲一般露出些柔软而湿漉漉的内在来。

宇智波佐助是omega。这件事鹰小队的所有人都知道，也许出于某种心思，他们每个人也都曾好奇这样如冰似雪的人遇到发情期会是什么模样，但却从未往深处探寻。那人是阳光下的雪山颠上白雪反射出的色彩，是极地寒夜里的北极星光，是看似近在迟尺却又高悬空中的明月。

有香雪兰的气息弥漫着升起来了，缭缭绕绕，摸捉不定，透彻清冷，分明是瞧不见的，但香燐却只觉得满房间都是香雪兰冰冷清澈的颜色。这香气带着钩子似的拂过她鼻尖，冷色的味道勾起一股子烧人的热度来，直直烧到她心里去，然后一路通到下身，叫她自己身上也弥散出熏人的芍药香气，带着试探和兴奋地和香雪兰的气味逐渐缠绵在一起。

她被刺激发情了。

香燐终于推开门走了进去。老旧的房门发出轻微的吱呀声响，和她的脚步声混合在一起，像是将要暴雨时落下的那几滴水珠子似的。

“……香燐？”感觉到有熏人的花香试探着袭来，佐助在情潮之中睁开了双眼。他的眼睛原本是折射着冰冷光泽的黑宝石，而现在染着一层露水，生生多出一分柔软意味来。

佐助已经快被身体的热度折磨疯了。他并不喜欢自己omega的身份，曾经也为此痛苦不甘，连拳头都在蛇窟的石壁上锤出血来。但终究这还是不会影响到他复仇的计划，哪怕多了一层阻碍，也不过是像往常面对痛苦时那样咬死了牙关站起来罢了。而面对发情期，他向来是用抑制剂解决的，毕竟他着实不乐意无端叫人来碰自己。可谁能想到，在长久地使用抑制剂后，会出现抑制剂暂时失效的事？

这样下去，后续的事一定会拖延。迟则生变，如果被人追上来，就麻烦了……他的思维转到这里，已经彻底转不动了。剧烈的渴求火一样烧灼了他的全身，脑子里除了情欲几乎再装不下任何东西，嗡嗡得像是在发烧。

佐助的手终于往自己身下探去。胡乱抚摸了几下自己的阴茎，他玉白的手指就直接探入了后穴之中，在里面抚弄戳动着。这个动作进行得并不困难，由于发情期的原因，后穴里流出的淫水已经将他身下的地毯都晕开了一小片深色的痕迹，手指和臀部都染得亮晶晶的，甚至手指搅动时都能听到淫靡的噗嗤水声。

可是不够，不够。自慰的动作没能抚慰他心里灼烧的欲火，那一丁点儿的甜头反而像羽毛瘙痒似的，在短暂的些许快乐之后生出更多渴求来，从手指刮蹭到的内壁之中细细密密地蔓延上来，几乎快要把他逼疯……

香燐跪下身来，平视着佐助带着水色的黑眼睛，那里面因为被撞破而明显地露出羞耻和尴尬的神色。

香燐的心快从胸膛里跳出来了。她尽力克制住自己的冲动，用带着勾引的语气开口：“佐助，就让我来帮你解决……吧？”末尾的声音突然轻了不少，似是在耳边呢喃，而她的脸也确实凑近了，热气带着熏人的芍药香气扑了过来，熏得佐助头脑直发昏，体内的欲火烧得更厉害了。他睁大了眼，一时还没有反应过来，只张开嘴想要说什么，就立刻被香燐堵住了嘴唇。

这是一个黏腻而湿热的深吻。香燐扣住佐助的肩膀，舌头细细扫过佐助口腔内的每一寸粘膜，轻轻地搔刮他的上颌，带起一阵阵瘙痒。  
  
只一个吻，佐助这该死的omega身体就软了一半，他甚至能感觉到自己后穴又开始流出更多的淫水，渴求着有什么东西能堵住它。但他毕竟意志惊人，即使如此领地，还是伸出手讲香燐推开：“不用了，香燐，让我自己呆着。”

“但这样会耽误时间。万一木叶追上来就不好了。——而且，我也被刺激发情了。”香燐眯起眼睛掩饰她心中翻腾着的温柔又激动的心情，手指已经伸向了佐助的白衣。自慰的时候，他脱掉了裤子，但白色的衣服和手袖还堪堪挂在身上，被汗水浸湿的地方透出些雪白的皮肉颜色来。

佐助闻言怔住了，脸上浮起一层薄薄的红，但却没再说话。香燐见此，赶紧加快了动作剥掉他的衣服，然后将两手穿过他的肋下抱住他的身体，埋首直接含住了佐助胸口的乳头。

“……哈！嗯啊……”佐助被她的动作一惊，胸口传来的湿热酥麻感顿时像电流一样传遍了全身，蓬勃而起的欲望让他脑子都变得晕乎乎的，连后穴都开始下意识地收缩起来，索性直接道：“行了，你直接……”

后面的话他没说出口，但香燐已经迫不及待了。她的唇舌依旧舔弄着佐助的胸口，让两颗乳珠像石榴籽似的充血挺立起来，一只手径直将自己裤子解开拿出早已挺立起来的阴茎插了进去——

“哈啊！”佐助低低的叫声和插入时明显的噗嗤声一起响起来，骤然的满足感让双方都长舒一口气。由于已经泛滥的淫水的润滑，香燐的阴茎很容易就插入到了佐助身体的最里面，湿热紧致的感觉让她差点直接缴械。处于发情期的内壁柔软得像水一样，一层一层的肉壁迫切地涌上来，像是有无数小嘴在她的阴茎上吮吸一般。

“佐助感觉怎么样？”香燐问道。她自己的脸也红透了，但还是一手抱住佐助的腰，一手放肆地抚摸着他的腹肌和腰侧，手指带起的轻微瘙痒感让佐助身体又是一抖。

第一时间，佐助只感觉空虚到极致的后穴终于得到了填充满足，但随之而来的竟然是越来越强烈的渴求，像小猫抓痒似的，让他的身体竟轻轻颤抖起来。

佐助也不直接回答香燐的问题，只讲脸往一旁转过去，又用一只手臂挡住眼睛，香燐只能看到他带着潮红和汗水的美丽脸颊：“你……继续。”

“我会让你舒服的，佐助。”香燐带着兴奋的声音响起，空气中芍药花的香气更加熏人了，和香雪兰的气味混合在一起，生出别样的撩人气息。

香燐俯下身，两手卡住佐助的腰，就开始尝试着抽动自己的阴茎。她的身型比佐助要小，但胯下的东西却很有分量，撑得后穴满满当当，边缘的褶皱全都被拉平。香燐见佐助的脸上没有不适的神色后便加快了速度，每次都将阴茎抽出一半后再用力整根没入，淫水顺着她的动作被带出不少，插得汁水四溅，两人连接地方下面的地面又多出一片片深色的水迹。

“哈……啊……嗯”佐助浑身无力地靠在身后的床沿边，昂首低声地喘着气，细细的呻吟声不间断地从他嘴里流出，一双眼里全是迷茫。香燐实在爱他这幅神色，松开卡住他腰的手，整个人附下去将他揽住：“佐助，我其实真的好……”话到嘴边她自己脸上害臊，犹豫着不知该如何说出口——

轻微的“吱呀”声响起，沉溺于情欲的两人都没有注意到。然而逐渐散开的山泉与松柏的信息素味道却生生将他们惊醒。

佐助的脑子本来就因为发情期和性事的影响晕乎乎的，感受到身边多了不止一种alpha信息素的味道，第一时间身体的反应竟是更激烈了，他自己的阴茎都挺立起来，龟头上冒出透明的前列腺液。而后穴更是紧张地一缩，淫水更加泛滥，把香燐夹得差点直接交代在里面。然而当他抬头看见来人是水月和重吾后，面上明显露出惊恐尴尬的神色来，心中羞极，连带着雪白的皮肤上又浮起一层粉红色，煞是动人。

他自己只觉得怔在那里的重吾和水月眼中净是不可置信(哪怕重吾的神色其实没有丝毫变化)，但香燐却看出了端倪，赶紧转了转身体试图将佐助挡住：“你们想干嘛？出去！听到没有？”

作为女人，她的身型不大，没能挡住佐助的全身，水月和重吾的眼神就直直地落到了佐助裸露出来的透着淡粉色、覆盖着细汗的皮肤上。还有那双满是水色的眼睛、挺立着的艳红乳头，上面水淋淋的反射着微光。

“香燐，你可不能这样。”尽管面上一如往常，但水月的呼吸明显粗重了很多，“趁人之危可不行啊。”

“佐助，我来帮你吧，我肯定比香燐这女人厉害。”

“水月你……”佐助刚想说话，可话音没落，水月就直接蹲下来将香燐推开，吻住了他的嘴唇，什么话都被堵进喉咙里。香燐被他这么一推，阴茎在佐助身体里重重地碾压而过，本来就敏感湿热的内壁顿时传来火燎般的快感，让佐助眼泪都溢出来。可惜他的嘴被水月堵住，只能从喉咙里发出一声潮湿到带着媚意的哼声。

尽管重吾还站在一旁不言语，但愈发浓郁的松柏气味已经说明了他的状态。屋子里三个alpha的气息交织在一起，或浅淡或浓郁，但都在遇到香雪兰的气息时变得更加放肆起来。佐助被这升腾起来的信息素味道弄得头脑发昏，发情得更加厉害，浑身仿佛都不是自己的，只留下细细密密的电流样快感，香燐的动作怎么都不觉得满足了。他在情欲之中恍惚想起木叶的追兵，索性推开水月，咬了咬自己艳红色的嘴唇喘息着道：“啊嗯……不管怎么样，你们尽快解决，否则……唔——”

水月听懂他意思，没等他话说完就又将佐助嘴唇堵住。香燐气得狠了，却又顾及佐助不好出手揍水月，只好将佐助的腰一揽，干脆加快了自己进攻的速度，整根没入整根抽出，颜色不算深的阴茎在已经被艹成艳红色的后穴之间快速进出，每一次进出都带出无数淫液四溅，沾得两人的下半身都湿淋淋亮晶晶的。水月见状，也松开了佐助的嘴唇，一边喃喃着抱怨香燐不够温柔，一边将自己早已挺立的阴茎也掏出来，尝试着用龟头在佐助的腰腹位置摩擦，前列腺液和汗水混杂在一起，让佐助腹部也浮起一层水色。而重吾听了佐助的话，也立刻脱下衣服在他面前跪下来，竟张口就将佐助的阴茎含进了嘴里，猝不及防的动作惊得佐助又是“啊”的一声，连眼睛都瞪大了。

佐助表态的时候，本来没想到重吾也会参与进来；被他突然含住阴茎，只觉得一股子热流从下体一路烧到全身，顿时整个下半身都像水一样瘫软了，口中直道：“重吾你……啊哈……”

重吾不好说话，只一味认真侍弄。少有人有兴致伺候omega的阴茎，然而面对佐助时，这事对于重吾来讲就变成了理所当然。佐助被他的动作搞得头脑昏昏然，而香燐也开始不知足地再次加大进攻速度，顶得佐助一摇一晃得甚至不能控制好自己的身体，只能勉强靠在他身上煽风点火摩擦阴茎的水月维持平衡。香燐又伸出两手揉捏抚弄着他胸口的红点，手指按压着它们转圈：“佐助，看看我，我厉不厉害？”她把头凑过去，迫使佐助满是泪意的水色眼睛看着他。

佐助能感受到的只有浑身的热意情欲。他的思维勉强还能运作，但显然已经并不灵光。香燐的问题让他下意识地张口，可却一句话也说不出来，溢出口的全是高低起伏的细细呻吟，落在三个人心里就像像羽毛在心上轻轻划过似的撩人。

水月俯下身去揽住他的脖颈，用舌头在他后颈处的勾玉标记处反复舔舐吸吮，尖牙轻轻划过脆弱的腺体表面，带起一阵战栗：“佐助，我先给你做个临时标记吧。”

“……好。”临时标记能控制omega的情热，虽然效果比不上永久的标记。但佐助并不喜欢这种被人打上记号的感觉，故而从未选择过。然而事已至此也由不得他了。

“佐助我来也可以！”香燐闻言赶紧自荐，然而佐助已经没精力再回应他们的争执，看到眼前凑过来一颗红色的脑袋，下意识地就摸了摸她的头。香燐和他水色淋漓却又迷茫到温柔的目光对上，一时间什么话都说不出来了。

“好嘞！”水月的牙齿在他的脖颈处徘徊了一会儿，呼出的热气让本就敏感的佐助几乎整个左侧上半身和脖颈都酥麻起来。他语气欣悦，然而手指却反复握拳又松开以掩饰自己的心情，在无视了香燐几乎要咬他一口的目光后将牙齿刺入了腺体处薄薄的皮肤——

“——啊！”佐助猝不及防大声叫了出来，双眼顿时瞪大，目光迷茫地落向虚空中的一点，只觉得浑身的热流感官都往肩膀处冲去。那里正有着一股平日里淡薄但此刻彰显出极强存在感的山泉水的信息素强硬地冲了进去，清冽的感觉和他自己滚烫的血液碰撞在一起，霎时迸发出的热度让他几乎错觉自己快要烧起来了。这热度和难以言喻的快感一起顺着血管经脉一路烧到身体的每一寸，连手指尖都痉挛起来，后穴更是剧烈地收缩着，把香燐夹得爽极了，只觉得里面的肉壁像是极度渴求她似的迫切地涌上来挤压她的阴茎。这样反复几次，眼前又是平日里清冷高洁的心上人沉溺于情欲的模样，香燐下身一松，精液就一股一股射进了佐助的后穴。这叫她脸都要烧起来了，也只好将自己的阴茎拔出佐助穴口，穴口的红肉顺着她的动作被翻出来了些许，就像里面在强烈地挽留她一样。阴茎离开穴口时，发出响亮的“啵”的一声，听得在场的几人都心头一跳。白色的精液混合着越来越多的透明淫水汩汩流出来，红色穴口、白色精液和反射着光芒的淫水把佐助的臀部和下面的地毯都搞得一片狼藉。

空气中弥漫着精液和各种信息素的气味，粘稠又淫靡，让佐助的脑子都快凝结了。他的脖颈处埋着水月的脑袋，正在他的腺体处做临时标记；而此时香燐却又堪堪在他的身体里射出一股股冰凉的精液，上下敏感处的强烈刺激快让他发疯。他的手指抓紧了身下的地毯，入手的又是一片黏腻，也不知道是精液还是淫水。可他也已经注意不到了，整个人除了被三个人侍弄的位置以外几乎再没有感觉，迷迷糊糊像是飘在云端。

香燐眼见着佐助的模样，拔出的阴茎没过一会儿就又硬了起来。她也不客气，又抓住佐助的腰就想进去，却被水月直接推开了：“香燐，我们还是一个个来吧～”

“你——”香燐气愤地推推眼镜，还是只好让了开来，又去啃咬佐助的脖颈锁骨，又顺着肌肉线条一路吸吮下去，留下一串密密麻麻的青紫痕迹。她的嘴唇最终停留在佐助的胸部，用小儿吸奶的方式又含住他的乳头用力吸吮起来。由于欲火难耐，她的动作比之前要粗暴许多，而佐助早已红肿起来的乳头却敏感得仿佛碰一下都难以忍受，这样的对待让他立刻就皱了眉，伸手想将香燐推开。然而他仅存的力气只能让他将手堪堪搭在香燐肩膀，叫香燐误以为得到了鼓励，更是用力地吸吮起他的乳头，让佐助不得不抬起了头，又发出一阵阵强烈的喘息呻吟：“哈嗯……香……唔……别这……”

重吾是最敏锐地感觉到佐助的变化的人。他口中佐助的阴茎明显胀大了，重吾便估摸着他也快要释放，忙压低了脑袋认真侍弄。没过一会儿，佐助浑身一颤，下意识地抬起下身绷紧了身体，终于释放在了重吾的嘴里。

佐助射完精，晃了会儿神才意识到刚才发生了什么，顿时脸又红了一层，抬眼去看重吾，就见到重吾刚抬起头，将佐助射的东西吞了下去。他甚至在见到佐助瞪大的眼睛时，神色语气都没有一丝波动：“佐助身体的所有部分，对我来说都很重要。——但是，我也感觉很难受，不知道佐助能不能帮帮我。”他说着，脱下了自己的裤子，露出足有儿臂粗的阴茎。

“我担心一会儿佐助会很难受。”重吾认真地说。

佐助看着重吾胯下过分巨大的阴茎，晕乎乎的脑袋都清醒了些，但想到重吾刚才所做的事，他还是咬了咬艳红色的嘴唇，俯下身试探性地舔了一口龟头，在尝到一股咸腥却在此时此刻异常挑起情欲的味道后，试图将整个阴茎都含进嘴里。但他的嘴太小了，重吾的阴茎最多只能吞进小半部分，哪怕龟头已经快抵到他的喉咙，带来一阵干呕。重吾享受着湿热口腔的服侍和舌头不时的刮蹭，发出真挚的感叹：“佐助很厉害。”见佐助吞不下他的阴茎，他倒也不强求，只自己伸出手抚弄起剩下的部分来，却被佐助拨开了手，他自己用雪白修长普通玉雕般的手指生涩地摩擦起来。

他刚将手指放上去弄了几下，嘴里的阴茎也抽出了些，身后就有人抓住他后腰将阴茎直接冲了进来，把他冲得往前一扑，重吾的阴茎直插进喉咙里，撞得佐助眼泪都流出来，喉咙更是一阵阵干呕，挤得龟头几乎快要射精，竟是又涨大了一圈。他含着泪水的眼睛往后瞪去，就看见水月有些尴尬地摸了摸脑袋：“抱歉啊佐助，但是……”他顿了一下，又继续道：“是我有点激动了。”

佐助也没法说他。只得收回眼神。水月见此，一手揽腰，一手揉面似的揉弄着佐助两瓣浑圆雪白的臀瓣，开始了抽插。他的动作比香燐缓慢，但是却更有力，每一次进攻都将阴茎送到佐助身体的最深处，力道几乎快要把两个睾丸都给塞进去，冲击力让佐助又将重吾的东西含得更深。而每一次拔出时，带出的不仅是泛着水光的红肉和流不尽的四溅淫水，还有之前香燐留下的浊白精液，在鲜红的穴口映衬下格外吸引眼球，叫香燐身下的阴茎又挺立得更高，实在忍不住了：“喂，水月，你快点！”

水月不答，他浑身的感官都快被身下的挤压快感笼罩了，只一味用力冲刺。他的阴茎在佐助肠道里左冲右撞，每一寸肠壁都被他的龟头用力碾压，带起一阵阵酥软，最终凶狠地撞在了两瓣紧闭的肉瓣上。只这一下，方才被水月顶得摇摇晃晃但好歹还能支撑自己的佐助顿时瘫软了下去，腰部以下仿佛都失去知觉一般全是酸软酥麻，这发酸的感觉还顺着神经一路传导上来，让他几乎连耳边声音都听不见了，张口想喊什么却被嘴里阴茎堵住只能发出呜呜的声音，眼泪不停地流。

“佐助，我好像艹到你生殖腔口了。”水月喃喃，“我可以进去吗？”他的动作停了一下，龟头开始在生殖腔口研磨，激起无尽的快感变成火焰和电流，把佐助的脑子都快烧掉了。他什么拒绝的表示都做不到，只尝试着支撑起自己的身体，想要吐出嘴里的阴茎说话，发软的手臂却一点力量都积攒不出。

然而香燐却先于佐助表示反对：“你想得美，临时标记已经便宜了你，你要记得佐助是我的！”话音未落，她就将水月推搡开了些，自己也挤到佐助身后，拿出阴茎就往里面插。她的话说得激烈，但动作却足够轻柔，进去的速度也并不算快，再加上发情期的影响和不停流出的淫水精液的润滑，直到阴茎完全插进去，即使穴口已经被撑得发白，但除了微妙的饱涨感和强烈的快感以外，佐助也没有感受到太大的痛苦。

水月倒是被香燐的动作弄得额角青筋直跳，但阴茎还在佐助生殖腔口的他还是没敢采取太大的动作，只得默许了香燐的进入。可他很快就发现香燐的阴茎也开始往生殖腔口凑，试图将他挤开：“喂，香燐，你干什么！”

“佐助是我的！”香燐叫道，一面加快了自己的动作。水月自然不甘示弱，也一个劲儿地往生殖腔口发起冲锋。两人滚烫的龟头争先恐后地用力在佐助两瓣敏感至极的肉瓣上顶弄碾压，叫佐助欲生欲死，陌生的剧烈快感让他连挣扎的动作都做不出了，几乎瘫软成了一滩水。他下意识地想要喘气呻吟，喉咙的动作就像他小穴按摩着重吾的阴茎，让重吾也开始不停喘起气来，明显快要射精。

身后两人的较量终于进入了白热化的阶段，最终香燐成为了胜利者，一举冲进了生殖腔，她高速而凶狠的动作甚至让她的龟头直接碾压到了生殖腔的极深处。水月哪怕失败自然也不肯退出，还是将龟头在内壁和生殖腔口反复摩擦挤弄，享受内壁带来的强烈挤压快感。而就在香燐冲进生殖腔的那一。瞬，重吾也感觉自己快要射精，便赶紧退出佐助的口腔，可惜他的动作还是太慢，喷溅而出的白色精液一股一股地射到了佐助的脸上，让他的睫毛、头发、肿起来的嘴唇、潮红的脸颊都挂上了浊白粘稠的液体。

重吾只好拿过自己的衣服，一点点擦干净佐助的头发和脸颊。然而佐助已经意识不到他在做什么了，他甚至连自己脸上被射了精液都没能注意到，身下生殖腔被打开带来的毁灭性的快感摧枯拉朽般夺走了他几乎所有的意识，他对身体已经完全失去了掌控权，只留下无边快感如同潮水一般让他几乎窒息。他身下的淫水流得更厉害了，香燐之前留下他身体里的精液差不多都已经被冲刷干净，汩汩流出的淫水让他甚至有种失禁的错觉。他张开嘴，却发不出任何声音，甚至连呻吟声都因为窒息感而被堵回了喉咙里。

身后两人的进攻还在继续，频率越来越快，仿佛在腰上装了马达，阴茎进出之间四溅的淫水都溅到了两人的脸上。佐助被动得承受着他们的进攻，也不知过了多久，两人才终于挺腰射进了佐助的身体里。但不知处于什么心态，香燐还是在最终时刻将阴茎拔出了生殖腔口，和水月一起射在了肠道中。

两人终于将阴茎拔出来，又将佐助揽进怀里，在他耳边喃喃地说些爱他的话。他们知道这时候的佐助根本注意不到他们说了什么。而事实也确实如此，此时佐助的脑子里白茫茫的什么也没有，他甚至都没有听见两人说了话。在两人怀里缓了一会儿，他才回过神来，有气无力地开口：“你们别……哈……这么激烈……”

“佐助，该我了，我可以吗？”重吾的声音响起。他坐在佐助面前，尽管身下阴茎高高翘起，龟头都溢出了透明的液体，但还是表现出完全听从佐助意思的态度。

“重……重吾？”佐助这才反应过来还有一个人，“你……算了，随你。”事已至此，他也无法拒绝重吾，只闭上眼转过了头任由重吾动作。

重吾听得回应，立刻抬起佐助的一条腿，小心地将自己巨大的阴茎送了进去。所幸佐助的后穴刚才才经历过双龙，因此进入得并不像预想中困难。但他的阴茎实在太大，哪怕重吾小心地开始抽送进攻，佐助也有种快被撑破的错觉，大腿根处不时地痉挛，熟悉的快感笼罩让他的视线又开始往虚空中漂移。

水月和香燐赶紧伸手抚慰他身上的何处敏感点，阴茎和乳头都被细细照顾。哪怕佐助的眼神不在他们身上，三人的目光也始终看着他，里面或是温柔或是无奈或是忠诚。香燐环抱住他的脖子，在他耳边轻轻开口：“佐助，我们能一直陪着你，就是最好的了。”


End file.
